


The Teacher

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the 2008 Olympics.  Let's just say that Tim knows what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [slyreflection](http://slyreflection.livejournal.com/profile)  for getting this away from the dust bin. 

Andy was nervous about Roger's invite to his home in Switzerland but not for the reason others may have assumed.  It wasn't that he was nervous because Roger was possibly the greatest tennis player of all time.  After all, he'd beaten him on the court twice before.   
  
No, it was nerves for a different reason.  
  
Tim was Roger's first.  
  
Tim was Andy's first.  
  
Andy didn't know if Roger knew that.   
  
Tim had this power to make people forget the mistakes with a simple smile.  A smile that had this power over him, even now that they were rarely in the same place at the same time.  
  
Andy wondered how Tim would react if he ever found out about this.  Tim often spoke of Roger in fond terms, always a bit wistful as well.  Almost as if Roger had outgrown Tim.  
  
Yet now Andy was worthy of Roger's attention.  Maybe "worth" was based on rankings.  Maybe it was the fact Andy _had_ beaten Roger that second time.  
  
The point was this was a breakthrough year for him in more ways than one.  A part of Andy wished that Tim was enjoying this by his side.  Then again, one does not simply turn down an offer from _Roger Federer.  
  
_ It was with apprehension that Andy approached the house.  Not quite the mystique surrounding it that Andy would have expected from someone who's been at the top for years.  
  
Andy may have chickened out and never knocked if Roger hadn't already been awaiting his arrival.  The door seemed to open on its own, inviting him inside.  
  
He took a few cautious steps into the foyer, seeing nobody at first.  It was a few minutes before Andy heard shuffling of feet and whispered conversation.  Shortly thereafter, Roger came into view, wearing a dress shirt and slacks.  
  
"Welcome, Andy."  
  
"Thanks for inviting me."  Andy held out a bag which held a bottle of wine.  "For you."  
  
Roger pulled the bottle out, inspecting it.  "You have very good taste."  
  
Andy bit his tongue, not wanting to say that Jamie picked the gift and he knew nothing about wine.  Instead he let Roger give a tour of the house.  Andy began to get a bit paranoid upon hearing what sounded like someone following them on the tour.  
  
When the tour was done and they settled on a couch in a living room, Andy said, "Very nice place."  
  
"I don't usually invite people to my main house."  
  
"I am honored," catching himself just before blurting out, "to be in your presence".  
  
Even so, Roger can tell what Andy was about to say.  "I'm not that much different from anyone else on the tour.  You can take me off the pedestal."  
  
"It's just... everyone is counting the days until you're no longer number one.  Rafa may eventually capture the official title but it's still yours as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"I do appreciate the idea but I'm just a regular guy."  
  
"Right, a regular guy who also catches the attention of the greatest golfer."  
  
"Well, _you_ catch my attention, Andy.  I've been working my way up to asking you over for a few years."  
  
"Really?  But I would have definitely said yes.  No debate about that."  
  
"Maybe I was concerned it would be more about hero worshipping.  Then I realized you're not intimidated by me when we're on the court, so I finally asked."  
  
Andy pretended to be insulted.  Better that than to let Roger know he was right.  "Hero worshipping?  Okay, that's a little much."  
  
"I still contact Tim," Roger said softly.  
  
"Oh."  Andy didn't know what else to say.  "Well, he... well, we..."  
  
Roger leaned over to kiss the tongue-tied Scot, then hovered over him.  "It doesn't matter."  
  
"I thought... it would be a problem since Tim still talks about you.  I mean, as in when you two were together, not in the tennis player... am I making any sense?"  
  
"He still has feelings for me."  
  
Andy reluctantly admitted, "Yeah."  
  
"His feelings are strong for you," while resuming the kissing.  
  
Andy tried to speak in between kisses that he was now reciprocating.  When that was less than successful, Andy held a hand to Roger's chest to gently stop him.  "You know that and yet you're kissing me anyway?"  
  
"Who do you think convinced me this was a good idea?"  
  
" _Tim_ convinced _you_ this was a _good idea_?!  In what universe?"  
  
"Andy, he did.  Please."  Roger slid closer, then surprised Andy by straddling him and kissing him again.  "Don't think too much about this.  There's already been too much of that."  
  
Andy wanted to feel Roger's body against his so badly.  He unbuttoned Roger's shirt then brought his hands around his broad shoulders.  Roger responded by quickly trying to remove any fabric that was between them.  
  
It wasn't long before the only fabric left was boxers.  Roger lowered Andy so he was laying over him on the couch, their mouths never breaking away.  Their cocks brushing against each other, the contact getting them both hard and soon anticipating release.  Roger's hand wandered from Andy's waist to lower, speeding the process along.  
  
Andy could feel he was getting close.  All of a sudden, he felt warm breath on his ear.  Which wouldn't have been a problem except Roger's mouth was still on his.  Andy turned away from Roger and found himself face to face with Tim.  
  
"Tim?!  What..."  
  
A gentle kiss temporarily stopped the questions.  "You know you want this."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
Roger said, "I wanted him here," then surprised both Brits by reaching past Andy and locking lips with Tim.  Tim caught up quickly, moving from a sitting position to his knees and hungrily kissed him back.  
  
Andy should be jealous, especially since Roger's weight was still on his body.  Instead, he was getting more turned on, watching his boyfriend seize control of the action from Roger.  Andy's hand slid Roger's boxers down and settled on his ass, bringing contact back as Roger grinded against him.  
  
"Tim," Roger's voice coming out as a whimper between kisses.  
  
Tim said, "Come on, Roger.  You _need_ this."  
  
That _need_ appeared to be a need to lose control as Roger absently nodded, then he tensed up as the orgasm overtook him.  After, the first person he saw was the one under his body, boxers covered in Roger's semen.  "Andy, I'm so sorry..."  
  
Andy reached up to lightly brush his lips against Roger.  "I'm not.  You two are so hot together."  Andy then turned his head to kiss Tim.  It was meant to be as quick as Roger's but Tim brought his arm around Andy's waist to bring him closer.  
  
"I want to feel you," Andy groaned, not able to get in a better position since Roger was still on top of him, arms wrapped around Andy.  
  
Tim insisted, "In time.  Roger, help me.  I'm not in a good position."  
  
That got his attention as Roger seemed to almost lazily snake his hand down Andy's boxers, feeling how close he was despite everything.  Andy might have wanted to stop Roger but there was no way he would part from Tim; he never could when his boyfriend got frisky.  
  
Roger crawled up Andy's body, his hand continued working, as he pressed against Andy's back.  He kept near Andy's ear, remembering how his cock reacted when Tim did that earlier.  "You're almost... almost," Roger whispered.  Andy pushed into Roger's hand.  
  
Tim said, "You need this.  Don't deny yourself this moment."  That was enough for Andy to let go, collapsing back on the couch after.  Tim pushed the sweaty curls away from his face and kissed his forehead.  
  
There was silence in the room, then Roger said to Andy, "You see a problem?"  
  
Andy was still in a haze but he glanced to his side and mumbled, "Yeah.  We should help him."  
  
Tim asked, "Help?  With what?" trying to keep his face neutral despite everything.  
  
Roger said, "You're fully dressed.  We can take care of this as we head to the bedroom.  Whatever you want."  He helped Andy sit up, then both of them attacked Tim.  
  
Tim pushed them away, saying, "You go ahead.  I'll meet you."  
  
As Tim watched them leave the room, Roger completely naked and Andy in wrinkled boxers, he said, "I taught them well."


End file.
